


The Setter Fights For Tobio's Heart

by Volleyballfan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Tobio is in love with the setters
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 47





	1. The Truth

Akira:

I want to know something

Tobio:

Which is?

Akira:

Why the fuck you fall for all the setters

Tobio:

I do not

Akira:

Tobs, as you best friend, I know you do

Tobio:

Do not

Osamu:

Tobs bud you do

Hajime:

U do

Yuutarou:

They're right

Tetsurou:

I have to agree with them

Koutarou:

Same

Tobio:

Then show me proof

Akira:

Easy, 

@Keiji, @Kenma, @Tooru, @Atsumu

Tooru:

In middle school you fell for me

Akaashi:

Training camp you fell for me

Kenma:

Our first practice match you fell for me

Atsumu:

All-Japan you fell for me

Tobio:

.... 

I'm sorry

Tooru:

No no it's fine, we just fine it funny and adorable

Keiji:

He's right, we like that you fall for us

Atsumu:

Yeah, but we do wanna know something

Tobio:

Once again which is?

Kenma:

Who do you want the most? 

Tobio:

I, um, erm, I um

Hajime:

Who's the lucky setter Tobs

Tobio:

Do I really have to pick just one?

Osamu:

Poor Tobs

Tooru:

We hate sharing tho

Tobio:

Fine, how about we play a game to see who will win my heart

Akira:

Let do it!!! Come on setters, let see who will make Tobio fall in love with them

It can be like the bachelor in a way

Yuutarou:

^

Koutarou:

^

Tetsurou:

^

Hajime:

^

Osamu:

^

Keiji:

Sounds fun, I'm down

Kenma:

^

Tooru:

^

Atsumu:

^

Akira:

Perfect, let the game begin tomorrow!!! 

Tobio:

Fuck, I got the most competitive boys trying to win my heart

Hajime:

I'll be your support

Osamu:

Same

Akira:

I'll be the host

Yuutarou:

I'll be the co-host

Tetsurou:

I'll be Tooru and Kenma support

Koutarou:

I'll be Keiji and Atsumu support

Tooru:

This is gonna be interesting

Kenma:

Fuck yea

Tobio:

What did I get my self into


	2. Day One Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of the game and each setter spend twenty minutes telling Tobio tm about themselves which Tobio does as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Akira:

Everyone meet up at the cafe I mention about last night at noon today

Yuutarou:

Before you ask, you each will have twenty minutes to tell Tobio about yourself and then Tobio will talk to his support to see who's the "Star" of that part, 

Then after that we will go to the gym and show Tobio what you like doing on your free time and you each will have like two hours with him to go wherever you want with him

* * *

So everyone makes sure to make it to the cafe on time. Some went to the table beside the booth Tobio is at, the others went to a corner booth from Tobio. 

"Okay, Tooru is up, cause Tobio knows a little bit about him," Akira says. 

Tooru sits across from Tobio and they start talking. 

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?" Tobio asks looking at his friends. 

"Ask Tooru questions," Yuutarou says giggling. 

"Okay, Is milk bread your favorite still?" Tobio asks. 

"Yeah, that's never gonna change," Tooru says. 

"Ask personal questions," Akira says. 

"This is my heart they're fighting for so I'll ask whatever I want," Tobio says with sass. 

"Oh and who ever wins, will have to deal with his sassiness and inner diva," Hajime announces with a smile. 

"So with that information, how will you handle that?" Tobio asks. 

"The same way I'm handling you now," Tooru says with a smirk.

"You're definitely something else Tooru Oikawa," Tobio says resting his head on his hands. 

"Well I can say the same thing about you Tobio Kageyama," Tooru says resting his chin on his hand as well. 

"Damn, they're something else," Akira says. 

"Stop interrupting their time together," Hajime says. 

"But it's so much fun," Akira whines. 

* * *

After the twenty minutes are up, Akira speaks up. 

"Atsumu turn since he seems to know a little bit about Tobio," Akira says with a smirk. 

"You're randomly pick turn aren't ya," Osamu says. 

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, you won't never know with me," Akira says with a smirk. 

"You're definitely mysterious," Hajime says

"Atsumu come take your turn," Akira says smiling. 

Atsumu and Tooru trades places and Tobio and Atsumu starts talking. 

"Why do you play volleyball for?" Tobio asks. 

"Cause I love the sport," Atsumu says. 

"So if you have to choose between volleyball and a relationship what will you choose?" Tobio asks. 

"You see, I try to date someone who will let me continue to play volleyball along with dating them, or date someone who's obsessed with volleyball," Atsumu says. 

"Hmm, what is your favorite food to eat?" Tobio asks. 

"How do you go from a serious question to a non-serious question," Yuutarou teases. 

"Cause I'm just that good," Tobio says crossing his arms across his chest. 

Atsumu giggles as he looks away which makes Tobio smiles at him. They go back to asking and answering questions till their twenty minutes are up. 

"This is fun," Akira says as he looks at his friend.

* * *

"Okay now it's Keiji turn," Akira says as his timer go off. 

"Since when did you set an timer?" Yuutarou asks. 

"I've always had an timer but you never realized it," Akira says with a smirk. 

"Hajime you group is definitely different, but in a good way," Osamu says. 

"Yes they are," Hajime says as he leans back in his chair. 

"Keiji come on take your turn," Akira says happily. 

So Keiji gets up and he trades places with Atsumu. Once they get their drinks, they start talking. 

"Okay, so what is your favorite time of the day?" Tobio asks. 

"I'm an night owl," Keiji says. 

"Really? That surprises me, I mean I'm an night owl, but I wouldn't never thought you will be a night owl as well," Tobio says surprised. 

"You're too cute," Keiji says giggling. 

"Awe, so are you," Tobio says.

"Tobio you're not supposed to be flirting," Akira says. 

"Yuu, control your boyfriend," Tobio teases. 

"It's hard to, sorry," Yuutarou says smiling. 

Tobio giggles before looking back at Keiji. 

"See how me and my friends act, do you think you can handle the chaos?" Tobio asks. 

"I can, it's nice to see you get along with you friends so well," Keiji says. 

Tobio smiles as he looks down be off looking up.They continue to ask and answer questions till their twenty minutes are up. 

* * *

"Kenma it's your turn," Akira says with a pout. 

"What's up with that pout?" Hajime asks with a chuckle. 

"I'm hungry," Akira says. 

"After we finish here, we can go get food," Osamu says. 

"Sounds good to me," Akira says. 

Meanwhile Kenma and Keiji trades places. 

"Ken-, damn they're ahead of the program," Akira says looking at Kenma and Keiji. 

Tobio laughs so Akira throws a chip at him. 

"Rude," Tobio says. 

Akira just sticks out his tongue which Tobio returns. 

"Okay so with my childish actions would you still be with me?" Tobio asks.

"Of course I will, I think it's cute if I'm being honest," Kenma says. 

"Awe, thanks, so what do you do on your free time?" Tobio asks. 

"I'm a streamer," Kenma says. 

"That's fucking cool," Tobio says with wide eyes. 

Kenma giggles and gives Tobio a smile. 

"Maybe one of these days you can join me in one of my streams," Kenma says. 

"I would love to but I'm not good at games," Tobio says. 

"That's fine, I'll teach you," Kenma says. 

"I'll like that," Tobio says smiling. 

Kenma smiles and looks down before looking back up. The spend the next twenty minutes talking getting to know each other. 

* * *

When the timer goes off, it makes Akira jump a little. 

"Finally, now everyone let go eat something, and then go to the gym for the second part of this round," Akira says standing up. 

Everyone gthers their items and they all leave to go to a restaurant nearby. They get their orders in and the food comes and they take their time eating and once they finish they all go to the gym for the next part. 


End file.
